<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Swap by spn_glow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971518">The Swap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_glow/pseuds/spn_glow'>spn_glow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bodyswap, Bottom Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Sastiel - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform, body switch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_glow/pseuds/spn_glow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean get hit with a body switching spell while on a case. Sam realizes the only way to switch back is for him to admit his feelings for Dean. He doesn’t think Dean feels the same and he is with Cas. Does he get the courage to come clean? What happens when he does?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a muti-ship story, don’t read if that’s not for you. Otherwise, enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Out of all the creatures they hunt, witches are Dean’s least favorite. He’d rather go up against a nest of vamps, wolves, or even shifters, they are the same every time, but witches, witches are nasty. With so many spells and potions they are unpredictable. Freakin witches. </p><p>They caught a case with a town experiencing unexplainable havoc. Their kind of weird. The news reports were a bit all over the place, with a man and his mistress both dead during a romp, a very old woman claiming to have found a youth serum since she now looked 21 again, a kid who inherited a farm full of puppies (that one turned out to be legit somehow), and the list goes on.</p><p>After investigating further there wasn’t a clear pattern but it seemed to be that a witch was terrorizing this town in several different ways for kicks. A particular block was getting hit the most. There was one family in between that hadn’t reported a problem yet so while no one was home they broke in to search for clues. </p><p>The living room was very decorated, pictures lined the walls, trinkets on every side table and surface, fake pants placed in a pleasing arrangement. Lots of nooks and crannies to hide a hex bag or something witchy. </p><p>Sam was searching around the furniture and end tables while Dean was browsing along the shelf above the fireplace. He was looking at the the little souvenir collection it was lined with. Blown glass items, tiny bottles filled with colorful sand, more pictures, a snow globe that he of course picked up and shook, then at the end were four little stone jars. The lids were Egyptian heads. He picked the first jar up and opened it, a flash of light blinded the room. Just as fast it was gone, he and Sam were blinking rapidly as their eyes adjusted back to the normal light.</p><p>“Dean what the hell!” Sam scolded.</p><p>“Theses are knock off souvenirs, I was just looking” Dean said.</p><p>“Well, that was definitely waiting for someone. You just released it on us.” Sam said then sighed.</p><p>“Calm down Samantha, I think it was a dud, nothing happened anyway” </p><p>Sam gave him his bitch face. </p><p>“Just keep looking and then we are out of here okay” Dean said as he began to search another area.</p><p>Besides the jar there was nothing else to find after a couple more hours of searching. </p><p>“Well, let’s go interview the neighbors since the only thing here was the flash you found. Hopefully it was meant for a specific person and we aren’t cursed somehow” Sam said.</p><p>“I feel fine, nothing happened. You look the same, so stop worrying dude” Dean said.</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes as they left the house. They walked over to the next house and rang the door bell. A middle aged woman answered the door. </p><p>“Hello mam, I’m agent Plant and this my partner agent Page. We’d like to ask you about the complaint you gave to the local police” Dean said professionally.</p><p>“Well, alright, I’m not sure what else I can tell you but come in” She said opening the door to let them through.</p><p>“Thanks mam” Sam said.</p><p>She led them to her living room and motioned for them to have a seat on the couch. She took a seat in a chair across from them. </p><p>“Can I offer you gentlemen some tea?”</p><p>“No but thank you. So, in your statement you said someone broke into your home, did you see the intruder?” Dean asked.</p><p>“I didn’t get a good look, it was dark”</p><p>“Any detail you can give us will help, no matter how small or even weird you may think it is” Sam said.</p><p>“Well, I woke up to get some water and I heard something in this room. I thought it was my dog or my cat but when I stepped into the room I saw a shadow of a person over there by the book case. It moved and from what I could tell it was a woman because the outline was petite and I seen what looked like long hair waving. I was scared but I turned on the light and nothing was there. Maybe I imagined the whole thing, it felt so real though. I didn’t want to report it but my sister was adamant that I did” She explained.</p><p>“Are you close with your sister?”<br/>
Sam asked.</p><p>“I’d say so, she lives here agent” She chuckled a little.</p><p>“Is she here now?” </p><p>“No, she works nights and she wasn’t here when it happened”</p><p>A cat then came up to her and clumsily jumped in her lap. It’s tail was wagging and it was panting.</p><p>“I’m not an expert on animals but is that cat acting more like a dog?” Dean asked.</p><p>“Yes actually, it’s the strangest thing. After that night I was making dinner and I heard a crash and came in here to see fluffy had  knocked a vase onto the floor. Ever since she did that she’s been acting like this. And look at the dog” She pointed behind them.</p><p>They turned around to see a yorkie was laying high up on a curtain rod above the window. What in the world, how did it even get up there. They looked at each other then back at the woman with furrowed brows.</p><p>“They just act opposite now, I have no idea why” She shrugged.</p><p>“Okay mam, that’s all we have for now. If you think of anything else please give us a call” Dean said handing her a card. </p><p>“Of course” She showed them out.</p><p>They walked to the Impala ready to get away from this for now. </p><p>“Really? A spell on the dog and cat. Why bother? What a waste of magic. Weirdo witch” Dean said as they drove off. </p><p>“Yea, that doesn’t make sense. Maybe it went wrong or the witch was practicing” Sam said.</p><p>“Whatever. Let’s get some grub and call it a day. See what we can dig up at the bunker and try to draw this witch bitch out” Dean said.</p><p>“Fine by me” Sam said.</p><p>***<br/>
The next morning Dean woke up and noticed he felt refreshed, well rested. He stretched and his feet were past the edge of the bed, he didn’t really think about it. Then he sat up and stretched his arms. He hasn’t woken up feeling this good in years.</p><p>Down the hall Sam was noticing a different feeling. His body felt a little stiff, and he felt like he could use a few more hours of sleep. He ran his hand through his hair. His SHORT hair! He felt all over his head and not a single strand was the right length. </p><p>“DEAN!!!” He screamed.</p><p>Sam jumped out of bed even with his muscles slightly protesting from the quick movement. Of all the pranks he never thought Dean would go this far. It had been their unspoken rule that his hair and the Impala were off limits. He was seething.</p><p>When he stepped out of his room he was all turned around. The hall was on the opposite side, he looked back and noticed that it wasn’t his room. “What the?”<br/>
It’s Dean’s room, why the hell did he wake up in Dean’s room? He made his way around the corner just in time to see himself walking out of his actual room.</p><p>They made eye contact and both went into fight mode. </p><p>“Who are you and why are you wearing my face?!” Dean snarled. </p><p>Sam tilted his head.<br/>
“You’re wearing MY face” he said.</p><p>Sam looked down at his hands and felt over himself then looked back at his body standing several feet away. </p><p>“Dean?”</p><p>“Sam?”</p><p>“Oh my god” Sam said. </p><p>He grabbed Dean’s arm and dragged him into his room and pulled them in front of the mirror he had on a wall. They both gasped.</p><p>“Son of a bitch!” Dean yelled.</p><p>“Okay, okay, let’s calm down and figure this out” Sam said.</p><p>“It was the witch Sam. We have to go gank her ass!” </p><p>Dean looked at himself with his face scrunched up. Sam noticed.</p><p>“At least you woke up younger. I didn’t know four years made this much of a difference, old man. Thought I woke up with a hangover” Sam said glaring at him.</p><p>Dean slid his eyes over scowling.<br/>
“34 is not old. I look younger than you, Sasquatch” </p><p>Sam rolled his eyes and walked away.<br/>
Dean followed him to the kitchen. Sam made some coffee and poured them both a mug. They were sitting across from each other at the table. They sat in silence for several minutes. Each looking at the other when one wasn’t watching. Weird as hell.</p><p>“So, that flash wasn’t a dud” Sam said.</p><p>“You think?”</p><p>“Don’t be a jerk Dean”</p><p>“Let’s just work the case and get this fixed as soon as possible” Dean flipped his hair out of his face.<br/>
“Seriously, how do you deal with this mop?” </p><p>“Shut up” Sam said.</p><p>“Let’s get back to that house and see if there’s any leftovers in that jar. Maybe we can use it to undo this” Dean said.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
When they get to the house Dean noticed a basketball and a goal near the driveway. He picks it up, dribbles the ball, runs and jumps doing a slam dunk. He hung onto the basket rim for a second then dropped to his feet hissing out a “yessss” at his accomplishment. He looked over at Sam watching him.</p><p>“What? You can’t tell me you’ve never done it”</p><p>“You done? Dude, come on” Sam said shaking his head. But yes, he did know the satisfaction of a slam dunk.</p><p>They go inside and take all four jars just in case. They didn’t need to look around again since they searched the house from top to bottom yesterday. They also didn’t feel like talking to any more people in town either. They had enough after getting hit with a spell themselves. Ah the Winchester luck, never fails.</p><p>As they were driving back Dean saw a diner and pulled in. They were seated at a booth along the windows. Sam grabbed a menu and began looking through it. Within a couple minutes a waitress was at their table to greet them.</p><p>“Hey there fellas, what can I get you to drink?” She asked and looked at Sam a little longer but smiled at them both.</p><p>Dean looked at her name tag.</p><p>“Candice, that’s a pretty name” Dean gave her a wink. Sam was cringing watching this exchange in his body. She gave him a forced smile and nothing else.</p><p>“Uh, I’ll have a beer” Dean said.</p><p>She looked at Sam.</p><p>“Lemonade for me please” </p><p>“Got it, i’ll be right back with those” she walked away. </p><p>“Dude, what was that?” Sam asked annoyed.</p><p>“What? I always hit on the hot waitress” </p><p>“Yea, but you’re in my body and if you didn’t notice she wasn’t into it” Sam said.</p><p>“Must be this princess hair, or the nerdy vibe you give off” </p><p>Sam scoffed and looked at him all irritated.</p><p>“Wipe that look of my face, I don’t like it” Dean said.</p><p>Right then Candice was back with their drinks.<br/>
“Ready to order?”</p><p>“I’ll have the loaded bacon burger with fries” Dean said.</p><p>“A caesar salad” Sam said. </p><p>“I’ll have that out in a jiff” She said. </p><p>They talked about the witch while waiting for their food. Trying to come up with a plan to suss her out. It wasn’t looking too promising.</p><p>“Here you are boys, enjoy” the waitress said placing the food in front of them.</p><p>Sam watches himself take a huge bite of the loaded bacon burger. Dean hums at the delicious taste.</p><p>“Damn Sammy, you like these just as much as I do, what gives?” He asked with a cheek full of burger.</p><p>“I never said I didn’t like it Dean. I just feel better eating healthy” Sam said. </p><p>“You aren’t allowed to give me grief anymore” He took another big bite.</p><p>“Whatever, I just hope we switch back before you ruin my body” Sam said digging a fork into his salad.</p><p>“Lighten up Sammy, it’s just a burger”</p><p>“Your body says differently” Sam said.</p><p>“Shut up and eat your salad” Dean quipped. </p><p>They finished their meal in silence.</p><p>When the waitress brought the bill she made sure to hand it to Sam and gave him a smile before walking away. He looks at the slip of paper and smirks holding it up to Dean.<br/>
She had written her number on it with a little heart next to it.</p><p>“Don’t look so smug Sammy, still my win” Dean sneered.</p><p>Even so, Sam kept smiling at his brother’s frustration.</p><p>**Back at the bunker they did some research but nothing really stuck out. Sam looked at the time seeing how late it was decided to call a quits. He yawned and stretched before standing up to head to bed. He hesitates at the hallway. </p><p>“Should we switch rooms for now too?” He asks Dean.</p><p>“This may be your gigantor body, but it’s sleeping in my room while I’m in it. We keep our same space man.” </p><p>“Okay, yea, didn’t think that through before I said it. Night” Sam said as he walked towards the hall.</p><p>***<br/>
Cas had been away longer than he wanted to be. He was tracking an angel he thought to be a threat and had to take them out. It had taken him a few weeks to wrap it up but he was finally on his way to the bunker. He missed Dean. It was the middle of the night when he arrived. He decided to surprise Dean but mainly just wanted to see him. He went inside and walked to Dean’s room. Quietly he opened the door and slowly slipped inside. He could hear the soft breathing of his hunter. </p><p>He took off his trench coat and laid it over a chair, then quietly stripped off all of his clothes until he was completely naked. He lifted the blanket and laid down on the bed snuggling up to the warm body and wrapped an arm over a narrow waist pulling them tighter against each other. Cas began kissing Dean’s shoulder softly.</p><p>“Mmm Cas, missed you” Dean said sleepily. </p><p>Cas froze. This is not Dean. Now that he is hyper aware, he could tell the body is definitely not Dean’s. His mind was racing, how could he have gone into the wrong room. </p><p>“Sam?!” Cas squeaked.</p><p>“No Cas, it’s me” Dean said.</p><p>Cas frantically jumped out of the bed stumbling over himself until he flipped the light on.</p><p>“Oh no, Sam! I’m so sorry!” He screamed.</p><p>“Cas, every thing is fine, it’s okay”<br/>
Dean said.</p><p>Sam heard the commotion and burst into the room. </p><p>Cas is standing there horrified with only a hand to cover himself up.</p><p>“Dean it’s not what it looks like!” </p><p>Cas bent down reaching for the first piece of clothing he could grab to cover his dick.</p><p>“Yes it is” Dean says.</p><p>Cas’s mouth drops and his eyes go wide as his head shoots over to Sam laying in the bed.</p><p>“I’m him, he’s me” Dean says from Sam’s body. </p><p>Cas picked up the rest of his clothes and booked it out of the room. Dean was smiling as he checked out Cas’s ass while he fled.</p><p>Sam threw his arms up looking at Dean. “Dude, he’s embarrassed, stop it” </p><p>“Alright, alright. Let’s go explain this mess to my naked angel” Dean winked.</p><p>Sam headed to the kitchen as Dean threw his robe on to follow. A strong drink wouldn’t hurt at the moment. </p><p>Dean was rubbing his eyes while Sam poured them something strong. He sat across from Dean and slid him a glass. A minute of silence passed before Cas walked in fully clothed, trench coat and all. He cleared his throat before speaking.</p><p>“So...who did this to you?” Cas asks.</p><p>“A spell. Dean opened the potion while investigating” Sam said.</p><p>Dean scoffed. “Thanks”</p><p>Sam shrugged because that was the simple truth.</p><p>“A body switching spell” Cas stated.</p><p>“Yea. We are still trying to find the witch so they can switch us back” Dean said.</p><p>“You may not need the witch for that” Cas said.</p><p>“What do you mean? How?” Dean asks.</p><p>“Well, sometimes this type of spell can be undone with the affected coming to a new understanding of each other, a revelation if you will” Cas explains.</p><p>“We already understand each other Cas! We’re brothers and as hunters we live the same damn life, what could there be that we don’t already know?!” Dean spat.</p><p>“I’m just giving spell facts Dean. That is for you and Sam to figure out. Also....”</p><p>“What?” Dean asked.</p><p>“Sometimes these spells won’t even work if there wasn’t something the targets needed to work out. So you should take this seriously or you could be stuck for a while” Cas said.</p><p>“Great. Awesome.”</p><p>“You got anything to say about this Sam? You’ve been pretty quiet” Dean said looking at him.</p><p>“Sounds like we need to kill this witch” Sam says.</p><p>“Killing the witch won’t break the spell. She would need to cast another so it’s that or you two need to get to the heart of why you were switched” Cas says.</p><p>“Oh, we are killing the witch bitch either way” Dean says taking a swig from his glass.</p><p>“I’ll go get what’s left of the potion bottle in the jar. Maybe we can make a tracking spell to find her” Sam said.</p><p>“We can try” Cas said.</p><p>***<br/>
Sam walked out to go fetch the bag with the items. He also needed a breather after that conversation. In his room he sat down on the edge of his bed. He reached up running a hand through his hair, a habit, it didn’t feel right but still felt comforting. He sighed. If Cas was right he knew exactly what allowed the spell to work. His mind wonders back to just a few hours earlier.</p><p>~ He had looked at himself in the mirror in Dean’s body, really looked. He leaned in closer staring at the beautiful green eyes and the full pouty lips. He rubbed the stubble along the jawline, admiring the perfect face shape. God this is torture and a gift at the same time. </p><p>Through the mirror his eyes start roaming over Dean’s body, he’s never allowed himself to linger too long for fear of being noticed. But.... right now.... he has nothing to stop him. He pulls off his shirts and admires the freckled skin, the contours of Deans muscles. Going lower to his hips and the way his belt was wrapped just right at his hip bones. He felt a hot flutter in his stomach and the beginning swell go through his dick, Dean’s dick, oh fuck. The feeling grew quickly inside him. He put his hands on himself, gliding over flushed skin, he gently pulled on his nipples and moaned. Rubbing and pinching just right. Breathing heavy now, lust took him over, both hands grabbed at the belt quickly getting it undone, the jeans unbuttoned and the zipper pulled down in a swift slide. His thumbs slipped in and grazed below his hips as he pulled his pants down to free his aching length. It felt so good, the bobbing weight of his dick made him frantic. The moment his hand wraps around his throbbing dick he gasps at the jolt of pleasure. He wanted to savor this but he’s lost all control.<br/>
He starts with long strokes. Watching in the mirror. He’s breathing heavy and moaning.<br/>
He pumps faster, his pleasure sounds coming out in Dean’s voice. He watches Dean’s facial expression in the mirror and grunts louder. He slicks the head in precome and it’s not long after he sees stars as he is exploding his load flowing from his body in ecstasy. It’s a warm, gooey, sticky mess and he’s never felt more satisfied in his life. ~</p><p>As he sits here now his thoughts are racing. He was never going to let his secret out. He had made peace with that. Damn that witch. Telling Dean his true feelings is surely the way to break the spell and switch them back. How is he supposed to do that? Maybe they could learn to live like this, just stay switched. No, ugh, he sighs again. He will find a way to tell Dean, he has to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As it turned out, the tracking spell failed. They weren’t banking on it but they had to try. Cas was sensing the disappointment so he volunteered to go get the hunters some food. Dean grabbed a couple beers from the fridge to sip on while they waited, he handed one to Sam. They were sitting across from each other.</p>
<p>“So..” Dean says. Sam acknowledged him by looking at him. </p>
<p>“Where do we even start to figure this out? Our...heart to heart?” Dean said motioning his hand between them. </p>
<p>“I don’t know” Sam said. He couldn’t lay it out in that moment.</p>
<p>“Are you hiding something from me?” Dean asks.</p>
<p>“No. Are you?” Sam echoed.</p>
<p>“No” Dean says. He takes a swig of his beer.</p>
<p>They both know this pattern well, the same old way of shutting down when it comes to sharing feelings. A few moments passed.</p>
<p>“Okay, I can’t believe I’m the one to say it, but we can’t do this Sam. Not this time. We have to break this spell” </p>
<p>After a pause Sam sighed.<br/>“You’re right, Dean. This is just...hard”</p>
<p>“No kidding” Dean agrees. </p>
<p>“It’s just...what if the thing to switch us back makes everything worse?” Sam says quietly.</p>
<p>“Sammy?”</p>
<p>A secret that should go to the grave now has to be said out loud. </p>
<p>“Dean..., I know what will switch us back. After I tell you I will understand if you want nothing to do with me” Sam said nervously.</p>
<p>Right then the main door opened and Cas stepped inside. Dean looked up at the the top of the stairs watching Cas come down. When he looked back to Sam he had gotten up and was walking away. Dean just let him go and rubbed his eyes. </p>
<p>“Perfect timing Cas”</p>
<p>“I hurried as fast as I could, Dean”</p>
<p>“No, I mean, never mind” He sighed.</p>
<p>Cas placed the bags of food on the table and took a seat.</p>
<p>“Sam said he knows how to fix us. He was just about to tell me when you walked in and ruined the moment” </p>
<p>“That’s great Dean, where is he? Let’s get started” </p>
<p>“It’s not that easy Cas. Whatever he has to say must be big, I saw it on his face” </p>
<p>“Okay. How do you want to handle this?”</p>
<p> “Maybe he’ll talk to you Cas. I don’t want to push him to where we just argue and ignore each other” </p>
<p>“I can try Dean, but you and your brother don’t volunteer information easily so don’t expect much” </p>
<p>Dean rolled his eyes and reached for a bag to look through it.</p>
<p>“The pie is in the bottom” Cas said.</p>
<p>“I’d drag you to my room right now if I was in my body” Dean licked his lips and arched his brow like he does. Cas tugged at his collar, even in Sam’s body he still could turn him to mush with a look.</p>
<p>“I’ll go try to talk to Sam now. You need your body” Cas said and got up. Dean smiled as he watched him walk away.</p>
<p>***<br/>Sam is sitting at the desk in his room when Cas knocks at his door, it’s open so he steps in. Cas can see he is distraught. </p>
<p>“I hear you have a way to break the spell” he gets straight to the point. </p>
<p>“Uh, yea, I do”</p>
<p>“Do you need help? I can assist you” </p>
<p>Sam let out a nervous laugh.<br/>“No, I just have to tell Dean something I never planned to tell him. No big deal” he said sarcastically. </p>
<p>“I’m sure whatever it is he will understand”</p>
<p>“Not this” </p>
<p>“What is it Sam? You can talk to me” Cas sat on the bed.</p>
<p>Sam shook his head.<br/>“I’ll lose you too, Cas”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about? That’s never going to happen”</p>
<p>Sam’s heart sped up, he didn’t want to lose them. He also had been so preoccupied with Dean that he just now realized he would lose Cas too. His brother and his best friend. </p>
<p>“Cas....”</p>
<p>Sam got up and sat next to Cas, close to him. </p>
<p>“Cas, I...” He was having trouble getting the words out. Ever so patient, Cas just waited for him to continue. Sam took a breath.</p>
<p>“It’s okay Sam” <br/>Cas placed his hand on his thigh. Sam looked down at his hand. </p>
<p>“Oh, my apologies” Cas pulled his hand away but Sam grabbed it and put it back.</p>
<p>Their eyes met and locked. <br/>“Kiss me Cas”</p>
<p>Cas didn’t say anything at first. He looked into Dean’s green eyes and couldn’t help but look at his lips. Sam noticed and knew he was going over it in his head. Sam leaned closer to Cas’s ear. </p>
<p>“Please Cas” he said lowly.</p>
<p>That seemed to get a reaction hearing Dean’s voice asking him. He placed his hands on Sam’s face and slowly met their lips. They moved together softly, pressing wonderfully. Sam deepened the kiss with his tongue. The feel was Dean, the intoxicating smell was Dean, the taste was Dean, but the movement was not. Cas knows Dean’s intimate motions well. He pulled back breaking the kiss.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Sam asks.</p>
<p>“You’re not Dean, and I don’t think he’d be happy about us doing this” Cas said worried.</p>
<p>Sam placed a hand on on Cas’s leg. <br/>“I’m not Dean but this is his body. Do you think he would be okay with me using it with a stranger?... or would he be okay if it was with someone he loves and has made love with?”<br/>He ran his hand through Cas’s hair. Cas closed his eyes feeling the fingers rake through softly. Dean has always been his weakness, his desire, but this isn’t Dean. He gently moved Sam’s hand and held it in his own on his knee. </p>
<p>“Sam, talk to Dean. You might find that he is more understanding than you realize. Trust me on this one ”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Cas, I didn’t mean to cross a line. Shit. I’m not myself right now, literally, ugh” </p>
<p>“Sam stop, it’s okay. I will go tell Dean you are waiting for him. Be honest with him, truly” Cas squeezed Sam’s shoulder before leaving the room.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help to think Cas seemed to know something he didn’t share, or maybe he imagined it. Either way Sam’s nerves were rattled waiting for Dean. His knee was bouncing and he was fidgeting. Just minutes later Dean was standing in the doorway. Sam met his eyes. He stands feeling tense.</p>
<p>“Sam, I know this sucks. Our usual way of dealing won’t cut it this time” </p>
<p>“Yea, yea, I know. Got it. So, here it goes” He took a breath and exhaled. “Dean, I love you. I’m IN love with you, have been for as long as I can remember. You’re my brother and I want you so damn bad it hurts sometimes”</p>
<p>Dean is quiet. Sam looks away unable to look at him now.</p>
<p>“I will leave if you want me to”</p>
<p>“Sammy...” Dean whispers.</p>
<p>“I know Dean, just go. We should be fixed in the morning” </p>
<p>“No we won’t” </p>
<p>Sam looked back at Dean now.<br/>“What?”</p>
<p>“Sam...  damn it I don’t want to say this to my own face, come here” Dean grabbed Sam’s arm pulling him in front of a mirror. </p>
<p>“Sam, I want you too” He says as he looks back and forth at their reflections. Sam’s expression is of surprise and relief and something more. Dean turns so they are face to face again.</p>
<p>“Close your eyes Sammy”</p>
<p>When he does he feels Dean’s hands sliding down both his arms until they are holding hands, fingers intertwining. <br/>“Dean” Sam whispers.</p>
<p>They are smoothly sliding their thumbs over the other’s. Taking in the moment to be so close. It’s not enough, they want more, but not like this. Their foreheads touch, slow breathes in and out. <br/>Then in just a flash the lights above flicker and they feel a strange sensation. Dean opens one eye at first and smiles when he sees Sam in front of him, in his body! He’s looking at his Sammy again. He softly cups Sam’s face until he opens his eyes, as he does a smile spreads on his face too and he places his hand over Dean’s.</p>
<p>“Now what?” Sam says.</p>
<p>Dean leans in pressing his lips to Sam’s. It’s soft and prefect, better than all of the times Sam tried to imagine it would be. He kissed back, their mouths gliding perfectly.</p>
<p>“Dean” kiss “Dean” kiss.</p>
<p>“What about Cas?” Sam asked surprised he could even form a thought with Deans lips on him.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, he knows” Dean said and kissed along Sam’s neck.</p>
<p>Sam didn’t need to hear any more at the moment, they can talk later. He couldn’t believe this was happening, Dean is kissing him, touching him, finally. He unbuttons his shirt and pulls off his undershirt, Dean does the same. The first skin on skin connection is electric, Sam is already swelling in his jeans. </p>
<p>They cling to one another, roaming hands all over, pushing and pulling at each other. Dean kisses a trail down Sam’s chest, taking time to lick and suck on his nipples. He keeps going lower until he’s on his knees. While he unbuckles Sam’s belt he kisses one hipbone to the next until he has the jeans dropped to the floor. He takes a moment to admire the view.</p>
<p>“Mmm Sammy” </p>
<p>He wraps his beautiful lips around Sam’s dick, taking him in his talented mouth. Sam gasps at the intense sensation, engulfed in hot wetness. <br/>Dean sucks him off and he can hardly stand it. Dean’s mouth is a gift, and his tongue...oh fuck.<br/>He gently thrusts in while Dean let’s that tongue slide along the pulsing vein down his cock. Sam grabs a fistful of Dean’s hair grunting with each wave of pleasure.</p>
<p>“Dean...I need you....so bad, please let me fuck you” He grunted out.</p>
<p>Dean slowly pulls off his dick then stands quickly discarding his pants and lays across the bed.<br/>He spreads his legs wide as an invitation. Holy fuck he’s sexy as hell like this, all laid out for him, willing and wanting.</p>
<p>“Come on Sammy, need you inside me baby brother”</p>
<p>Sam let’s out a moan, his dick is painfully throbbing at this point. He crawls up to Dean placing his hands on the backs of his knees and pushes them up further so Dean’s hole is on full display. <br/>Sam licks over the beautiful pink opening and Dean gasps and moans, he licks and laps and swirls all over the pucker as it quivers and opens up more and more for him. Dean is a writhing mess by the time he is fully prepped. Sam lays over Dean so he can kiss him while he slides a hand under the pillows to grab the bottle of lube stashed there. He leans back keeping his eyes on Dean while he slicks himself up. <br/>“Ready?” He asks.</p>
<p>“For the love of god, yes!”</p>
<p>Sam smiles and lines up to Dean’s rim. With a little force he slides in. He feels every ring of muscle tight around him as he pushes deep inside Dean until he bottoms out.<br/>“Oh fuck Dean, ah, oh yes” He moaned and pressed his body against Dean’s like his life depended on it. </p>
<p>Sam rocks into Dean with a slow and steady rhythm, making deep, throaty moans. Pleasure coursing through his body from head to toe. He’s never felt this good with anyone before, it doesn’t matter that this isn’t their first time, this is the only time that matters. <br/>They are one in so many ways now, bonded more than any two beings could be. </p>
<p>Sam moves a little faster, harder, both of their moans and cries mixing beautifully together in the throes of passion. Sam pounds into Dean now, he can’t control his thrusts anymore. Dean’s nails are digging into his back. <br/>Their skin rubbing against each other, the heat, the sweat, the way their bodies are moving together sends Dean over the edge. The feeling bubbles up and spills over, Dean comes with a shout spurting out creamy ropes between them coating both their stomachs. Feeling Dean orgasm underneath him he pushed inside once more then he was shooting his release in Dean filling him full of come. Sam didn’t let go or move off Dean, he just held onto him not wanting the connection to end. </p>
<p>After an unknown amount of time they finally break apart but are still cuddling and languidly touching.</p>
<p>Sam is watching Dean’s face, how his eyes are finally allowed to roam over him like they’ve wanted to for so long. </p>
<p>“Sammy”</p>
<p>“Yea?”</p>
<p>His fingers run slowly and smoothly through Sam’s hair.</p>
<p>“I know I relentlessly tease you about your princess hair, but I actually love it and have been dying to get my hands in it like this” Dean says with a little smile spreading on his face.</p>
<p>Sam smiles back and says “Jerk”</p>
<p>“Bitch”</p>
<p>They make out for hours never wanting it to end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I plan on having a Wincestiel scene in the next chapter. If that doesn’t sound interesting you can stop here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>